Orange Scarves
by SPskater411
Summary: Norrisville High gets a Japanese exchange student, and Randy feels something familiar about him. When fighting one of McFist's robots, in comes a new hero wearing an orange scarf like his own. Who is this guy? And why is the Nomicon always popping the name Chiro and bonds? A Randy/Chiro story. Will contain yaoi/slash so be warned. And please read and review guys ! :D
1. The Dream

_**Orange Scarves**_

**Summary:** Norrisville High gets a Japanese exchange student, and Randy feels something familiar about him. When fighting one of McFist's robots, in comes a new hero wearing an orange scarf like his own. Who is this guy? And why is the Nomicon always popping the name Chiro and bonds?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja or Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce GO! They belong to their **respective** owners.

A/N: Yet another one of my brains fab ideas. I dunno, there's something wrong with it to ruin yet another cartoon shows with such pairings :P Well, might as well go with it. So a first of a Randy/Chiro story, and I've done like two fanarts of both of them. Yikes, anyways, enjoy~

* * *

_The sky was dark, rain poured heavily and lightning struck around the land. Rushing through the trees, two dark shadows dodged and jumped skillfully in the speed of light, avoiding gracefully the shooting poison darts and arrows coming at them mercilessly. The taller shadow reached his hand to the smaller ones, both then flipped in mid-air and landed softly down on the earth as they were surrounded by heavily armed samurais._

"_Surrender yourselves now ninjas!" One big man, who seemed to be the leader, bellowed and raised his sword up to the two ninjas, "You are to be destroyed for betraying your country, your own king and master and working for the enemies,"_

_The shorter of the two stepped forward, sky blue eyes angrily shined behind his mask._

"_Your country is filled with hate and greed. I'd rather serve a master who doesn't use our people for destruction and murder!"_

_The leader of the Samurai roared as he threw his huge sword at the ninja, who swiftly moved to his left as the taller ninja threw a smoke bomb down to the ground, grabbed his partner's hand and raced out of the crowd and deeper into the dark forest. As soon as they reached a boat floating in the swamp, the smaller ninja stopped and shook his head, letting go of his partner's hand._

"_What are you doing?!" The taller ninja spoke with wide eyes, placing his hands around the thin wrists of his other, "We have to leave now! Before his men try to capture us again!"_

_The blue eyes welled up with tears softly, giving a sad look as he pulled his mask down then raised his other hand to pull down his comrade's mask._

"_You are the Chosen, just like the book said," The smaller boy then handed inside from his shirt a big ancient book then pushed it gently into his partner's arms, "It's all up to you now, keep our legacy alive,"_

_The tall ninja shook his head, his eyes brimming with tears as he whimpered, "Don't do this…I can't go without you…"_

_The shorter ninja leaned up and softly kissed his partner and lover then whispered, "We will meet again…"_

_The shorter ninja then removed the scarf around his neck then wrapped it around the other ninjas neck, then adjusted it as he made sure the scarf covered the bottom part of his face._

"_Take care my beloved…"_

_The taller ninja cursed as he was pushed into the boat and the shorter ninja whispered to the winds as the current dragged the boat, sailing off._

"_NO! CHIRO!"_

_The shorter ninja smiled sadly then turned his back to the disappearing boat as he pulled his mask back up, raised his swords up at the incoming samurais and arrows flying towards him._

"_This is for my people…"_

_The taller ninja watched in the distance with pain in his heart, as he saw his friend for many years and his bonded being killed on the spot by the arrows and swords._

* * *

And that's when Randy woke up with a start.

* * *

**A short beginning, but will continue if ever I get any reviews. We will see more on the next chapter :D Please read and review~**


	2. The Stranger

_**Orange Scarves**_

**Summary:** Norrisville High gets a Japanese exchange student, and Randy feels something familiar about him. When fighting one of McFist's robots, in comes a new hero wearing an orange scarf like his own. Who is this guy? And why is the Nomicon always popping the name Chiro and bonds?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja or Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce GO! They belong to their **respective** owners.

A/N: Nothing much to say, only repeating now that this will be a yaoi/slash story, so yeah. Enjoy!

* * *

Randy Cunningham sighed as he leaned against his locker right next to his lazy best friend, Howard Wienerman. He just finished telling the round one of his bizarre dream of the shorter ninja (minus the kiss part).

"I'm telling you Howard, it just felt...so real," The dark haired teen scratched his chin a little with a frown, "I tried looking up at the Nomicon for anything, but it keeps throwing back jibberish at me,"

"Cunningham, it's just that, a dream," The ginger rolled his eyes boredly, closing his locker and walking them into their first period, "I mean so you dream of yourself facing off samurais and partnered with a dude that wasn't me,"

Randy inwardly cringed at the thought. That would be weird having his best friend since diaper days kiss him like in his dream. Besides, the other ninja in his dream was small and thin, and had the big innocent yet determined blue eyes lighter than his own.

As the bell rang, Randy and Howard made it just in time in their Science class and sat in their seats as Mrs. Driscoll walked in with her trusty skeleton lover, Jerry. But Randy noticed behind them dragging his feet was a shy looking pale boy, black hair spiked up and blue eyes looking downwards onto the floor. He was dressed casually in a red sweater, white collar shirt, blue tie, washed blue jeans and black and white tennis shoes. Randy tilted his head as he looked at the boy in wonder. Why was he so familiar?

"Class, I'd like to introduce the foreign exchange student all the way from Japan," The science teacher smiled sweetly, gesturing her free hand not holding Jerry to the new boy, "Say hello to Chiro..."

"Hi Chiro..." The class greeted in a droning bored voice, except for Randy, who said it in a daze.

"Tell us about yourself Chiro," Mrs. Driscoll smiled down at the quiet boy.

"Don't be shy little fellow~" 'Jerry' added, as Mrs. Driscoll giggled and chirped up a 'Oh Jerry~!'

Chiro looked a little freaked and coughed, "Um, not much to say honestly, but I am happy to be here," He then grinned almost cheekily, making Randy smile as well.

"Alright take any seat you want Chiro,"

The Japanese boy nodded then strolled over the aisle and sat right in front of Randy's desk, placing his bag down and gathering his notebook and pen.

"Pfft, must be another dorky teacher's pet," Howard whispered lowly to Randy, snickering, "Hey! Let's throw spitballs at him,"

Randy didn't pay attention as he looked at the boy with narrowed eyes then eyes widen as he felt his head spin.

_Baby blue eyes looked longingly as dark midnight ones as a whisper of a voice echoed as clear as a bell._

_"Never forget me. I love you."_

"Cunningham!"

Randy blinked as he was nudged harshly by Howard.

"Dude, what the juice?" The purple haired boy glared at his best friend.

"Well, well, Mr. Cunningham, do you know the answer to my question?" Mrs. Driscoll drawled out with a look of expectation, as every student looked at Randy, especially the new boy.

Randy sweated a little then gulped silently, "U-Uhh...um...well...t-the answer is-"

A loud crash was heard as a giant squid robot monster stomped into the room, smashing the walls and Mrs. Driscoll and the rest of the students screamed and ran away from the creature.

'Another McFist Robot?' Randy thought as he looked at Howard, who nodded and raced off as Randy hid under the table, and grabbed his mask.

Placing it on, he then felt his clothes shift and the mask covering his face and jumped out from the table and brought out his katana from his sheath and faced the monster.

"Ninja blade!" Randy shouted as he jumped up in the air and sliced one of the squids arms, then kicked the monster's chin, making it faltered a bit weakly.

Randy smirked under his mask as he dodged left and right from the ongoing attacks from the other monster's arms, using his katana to slice the monster's limbs piece by piece. But what he didn't notice was that the monster hacked up and spat right into the ninja's direction, planning to throw acid at the hero. Randy suddenly then felt someone push up out of the way and landed to the ground safely from the hole caused by the acid that fell where Randy once stood.

The ninja groaned then frowned as he faced a boy with a white mask over his face with orange streaks down his cheeks, black hair tousled everywhere and dressed in a white suit and black boots. But the article of clothing that stood out was the bright orange scarf around the stranger's neck.

"You okay kid?"

Randy nodded dumbly as the boy then stood up. Giving a playful grin, he disappeared in a quick milisecond, as the monster suddenly let out a roar, and the boy returned right in front of the black and orange ninja. The monster then fell into cubic pieces, and the people watching cheered for the newcomer.

"Who...who are you?" The ninja asked in envy, but curious at the same time.

The strange turned his head to the ninja then gave a coy wink, making the ninja blush uncharacteristically. With posse and grace, the stranger backflipped over to a window and disappeared, leaving Randy a little shellshocked as the others checked where the stranger went. Quickly seeing this as a chance, the ninja sneaked into the janitor's closet, then came out a second later in his normal attire.

Howard approached him with an awed expression, then whistled, "Wow, who was the guy that obviously showed you up man?"

Randy pouted a little then gasped as it dawned to him.

"Dude, that was the ninja in my dream!"

* * *

**Well ain't this Bruce? ;) So can you guess who the masked stranger is? And will Randy ever figure it out? Find out next time on Orange Scarves! Please Read and review~!**


	3. The Trio

_**Orange Scarves**_

**Summary:** Norrisville High gets a Japanese exchange student, and Randy feels something familiar about him. When fighting one of McFist's robots, in comes a new hero wearing an orange scarf like his own. Who is this guy? And why is the Nomicon always popping the name Chiro and bonds?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja or Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce GO! They belong to their **respective** owners.

**A/N:** So thank you for the reviews **SariSpy56** and **Reid Phantom** :D You make me feel the aster with you all ;D So the question that you asked Reid, about the monkeys. Well you'll see them in this chapter. But not the way you'd expect ;) All will be explained right now. Keep Brucin'!

* * *

Randy sat in the library in the darkest corner of the room, hidden beyond the boring section, as he grabbed out his Nomicon out of his bag and opened it.

"Okay Nomicon, what can you tell me about my dream?" Randy asked the book quietly, as suddenly he gasped and eyes slacked as he felt his whole world spin.

Randy felt himself racing forward with visions and ancient pictures revealing themselves right in front of him, voices of many ringing around him in loud and strong voices. The young ninja placed his hands over his ears, closing his eyes tightly and trying to drown it all out. Suddenly he felt light hands on his own and opened his eyes to see the ninja from his dreams smiling at him as the voices and visions stopped. Randy breathed out in wonder as the boy touched his face gently, eyes glowing sadly once more.

_"Come and find me my beloved...we are so close yet so far..."_

Randy then felt himself being pulled and tightly held onto the smaller ninja in fear.

"No! Wait! I-I need to talk to you!" He shouted with a clenching feeling in his stomach.

But it was too late as Randy was pulled out of the real world and exhaled some air as he was shaken by rough hands.

"Hey man! I thought you were dead or something! You stupid or something, brain dead?" A grunt was heard as Randy shook his head and blinked up at the person shaking him.

It was a boy a year or older than him, handsome face in a scowl as his dark eyes glared at Randy. He had reddish hair with strangely pink highlights that matched his red hoodie, grey jeans and red trainers. Behind him were two more figures. One was a blond girl with hot pink eyes and short hair being held with a white hairband, dressed in a yellow dress shirt, silvery white skirt and black school shoes with white high knee socks. The other was a tall boy with spiky green hair with black goggles with green tinted lenses grinning from ear to ear, dressed in a T-shirt that was black with green sleeves, dark black faded jeans and black vans with a bit of green on the sides.

The blond girl then spoke in concern, "Are you alright?"

Randy shook his head then smiled weakly, "I'm fine, really..." He then stood up then looked at the trio, "And uh, I've never seen you guys before..."

"Sparx! Nova! Otto!" A voice chirped up as a head peeked from the bookcase then blinked as he saw them, looking a little surprised, "Oh...um...t-there you guys are..."

Randy recognized the new boy Chiro and blinked as the boy was then attacked with hugs from the blond girl.

"Oh Chiro, great news! Me, Sparx and Otto was allowed to enroll with you! Isn't that fantastic?" The girl grinned happily as Randy watched with curiosity.

Chiro smiled softly and hugged the girl back, "That's great Nov, but does Anta-uhhhh D-dad know?"

The three looked a little confused but Nova immediately got it then smiled.

"Yeah, he knows, in fact he and Gibson both agreed we should be with you. Although Otto is in your grade while me and Sparx are one year higher than you,"

Randy stood there still listening to Chiro talk with the strange three, concluding they must be family of some sorts. Chiro finally noticed him then smiled sheepishly.

"Ah, you were in my class before," Chiro stepped towards Randy with a smile, "As you know, I'm Chiro, and the three are my siblings. Nova, Otto and Sparx."

Nova waved politely, Otto (the green haired boy) goofily waved and yelled a hello, and Sparx just smirked and let out a 'yo'.

"I'm Randy," The teenager smiled as he and Chiro shook hands, both boys eyes widen at the feeling of some sort of wind passing by them.

Randy's smile faltered as Chiro immediately let go of his hand then laughed nervously.

"I uh, got to get to my next class so...bye!" Chiro grabbed his siblings' hands and raced out of there, leaving poor Randy a little confused.

Once the four were outside the school, Chiro sighed as he rubbed his temple in annoyance.

"Guys, I can't believe Antauri sent you guys here! I told you that you three are needed with him and Gibson to patrol the rest of the city. I have the school covered,"

Sparx rolled his eyes as he, Nova and Otto raised their wrists to reveal matching silver watches with their signature colors and pressed the button at the side as their human images disappeared and revealed their true forms. Robot Monkeys.

"Kid, Gibs was saying that the monster activity was more active here and knew you'd need back up," Sparx explained with a shrug, as Chiro let out a breath of frustration, "You can't face this alone, not when it could possibly be another Skeleton King thing. And we know what happened there!"

"I could've had backup when would ask to," Chiro argued with a pout, "Besides, we're supposed to be inconspicuous!"

"Backup, you mean the ninja guy?" Otto asked in confusion, innocently tilting his head to the side.

Chiro froze up a bit then sighed.

Nova saw this and hugged the boy gently and sisterly, "You think that ninja is the one we're looking for?"

Blue eyes looked back at the school then faced his Monkey team with sad eyes. "I hope so...I need to find out more about the memories of my past,"

* * *

**So we saw Sparx, Otto and Nova and in human disguises. You could've guessed Gibson must've invented it or something for the occassion. Anyways, it seems Chiro and the gang knows of the ninja, but will they find out it's actually Randy? And will Randy ever know more about the stranger? And when will we see Antauri and Gibson? Find out next time on Orange Scarves! Please Read and review~!**


	4. The Revelation

_**Orange Scarves**_

**Summary:** Norrisville High gets a Japanese exchange student, and Randy feels something familiar about him. When fighting one of McFist's robots, in comes a new hero wearing an orange scarf like his own. Who is this guy? And why is the Nomicon always popping the name Chiro and bonds?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja or Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce GO! They belong to their **respective** owners.

**A/N:** What the juice? Haha ninja please, I'm just messing with ya! ;D Huh, nothing much to say...Enjoy the chapter though :D

* * *

"Cunningham, are you even listening?!"

Randy rubbed his eyes as he looked up from his doodling, looking a little ticked.

"For the last time Howard, I am not going crazy, a ninja like that was in my dreams and he needs my help or something," The highschooler drawled out tiredly then looked back down at his doodles with a smile.

Howard huffed then peeked over this best friend's shoulders to see Randy skillfully draw a ninja boy with spiked up black hair, the striped down mask and a scarf around his neck doing a kungfu kick. Other doodles also included the short ninja in a lotus position with a peaceful smile on his face, the short ninja pumping his fist in the air as if upper-cutting someone, and the short ninja's looking a little soft and loving with bright eyes and a cute smile, almost so anime like.

"Geez, Cunningham, you act like some lovesick schoolgirl," The ginger shook his head in mock shame, grabbing the paper and rippping it to pieces.

"HEY!" Randy exclaimed angrily, "What the juice Howard?!"

"Honestly buddy, you're sort of creeping me out with this whole obessesion for this 'short ninja' you've been dreaming about," Howard rolled his eyes as he used his fingers to empathize his point, "I'm starting to think you're really gay for this short ninja,"

Randy felt his heart thump as he suddenly snapped his pencil in half.

Was he gay for the dream ninja?

Correction, **_his_ **dream ninja.

Maybe Howard had a point.

Howard stared at his friend more then sighed.

"Look, Cunningham, you're stressed and not having much fun lately since you've been ninja'ing around and kicking butt on the daily basis and without any warning," Howard patted his friend's back sympathetically, "You're obviously loosing it,"

Randy ran a hand through his hair lightly, eyes darting down a little, "M...maybe you're right. I mean, it can't be all a coincidence right?"

"Exactly!" Howard smiled, ignoring the pained look in Randy's eyes, "Soon you'll forget about the short ninja and be back to your normal self!"

"Yeah..." Randy tried to smile but then blinked as he spotted Chiro walking down the hallway with the green haired boy from before.

Standing up and ignoring the calls of his best friend, he quickly went into ninja stealth peeked over at the corner as he spotted the two idly chatting with one another.

"Ninja hearing" He whispered as his eyes darkened a little as he tuned in to what they were saying.

"So I can't come with you to your free period?" The green haired boy asked with a pout.

"Sorry Otto, but I think I'll use my free time and try to find the ninja. We're here undercover remember? Meaning we can't draw attention to ourselves, especially with skipping classes," Chiro explained as Otto let out an 'Aw, man!'

"I hate school, I don't know how you humans go through with it!" Otto complained like a little boy, whimpering like a kicked puppy and hugged Chiro, "Oh Chiro! School feels like one big prison!"

Chiro chuckled a little and patted the green haired boy's head, "Just relax, school will be over soon, now get going before a teacher sees you,"

Otto nodded and quickly made his way back to class. Chiro smiled at the innocent disguised monkey with fondness and hoisted his bag more on his shoulder and was about to walk off until a hand grabbed onto him and dragged him to the boys' toilets and locked the door shut. Chiro was on high alert as he immediately saw it was he ninja from before, dressed in black and orang, mask hiding his face except for his cold dark blue eyes with the familiar scarf similar to his own.

"Why are you trying to look for me?" The ninja asked in seriously, or at least, he tried to sound like it.

Chiro stood up quietly then remained calm, "I need your help Ninja,"

Randy looked a little surprised under his mask but then frowned, "My help with what exactly?"

"I think you know what," Chiro then switched something on his watch and suddenly he was dressed in his white and orange fighting suit and the mask over his face.

Randy felt his stomach.

Chiro was the short ninja?

He had to facepalm mentally. It all made much sense now. He knew it. Nomicon and his dreams were never wrong.

Chiro stared at the ninja then sighed, "Judging by your reaction, you know me and are definitely a student here hiding your identity,"

Randy coughed a little then pointed an accusing finger at him, "You don't know anything about me kid, and I have no idea what you are talking about!"

Chiro scoffed a little, "Yeah right, you've been having strange dreams right? About the samurais?"

''How do you know about that!?" Randy felt a little violated.

"Because I've been having those dreams too," Chiro explained then looked a little helpless, "And you are the key to my missing memories of my childhood!"

"Your...childhood?"

Chiro nodded then stepped forward, "You're are my past, part of it at least, and I want to know why..."

* * *

**So Randy is the only one who could help Chiro, but how much of the dreams does he know about? And will Randy be willing to help him? And since finding out Chiro is the short ninja, will he let Chiro know of his other identity? Find out next time on Orange Scarves! Please Read and review~!**


	5. The Advice

_**Orange Scarves**_

**Summary:** Norrisville High gets a Japanese exchange student, and Randy feels something familiar about him. When fighting one of McFist's robots, in comes a new hero wearing an orange scarf like his own. Who is this guy? And why is the Nomicon always popping the name Chiro and bonds?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja or Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce GO! They belong to their **respective** owners.

* * *

"Your...childhood?"

Chiro nodded then stepped forward, "You're are my past, part of it at least, and I want to know why..."

Randy scratched his head with a sigh then glanced around a bit then grabbed Chiro and held him bridal style.

"Hold on, we're going somewhere more private…SMOKE BOMB!" Randy then used a smoke bomb and the two disappeared.

Soon they both appeared somewhere in the library and Randy settled Chiro back onto his feet. The shorter of the two boys looked up at the ninja with curious eyes, then looked around the area.

"Why did you choose the library?"

Randy scratched his covered cheek with a thoughtful look, "I guess 'cuz no one comes to this boring section of the library, meaning alone time to talk this situation out,"

Chiro hummed in agreement as he glanced cautiously around, but then relief shone in his eyes then smiled weakly, "okay soooo…let's talk?"

The two then both took a seat next to each other on the floor, both leaning back onto the bookshelves and legs crossed in a lotus position.

"So, you we're saying about how I'm part of your past?" Randy started as he glanced down at the shorter boy.

Chiro fiddled with the end of his scarf and sighed.

"Yes. I've been having dreams about someone looking like me, or it really is me, running alongside a ninja that looks exactly like you, costume and all. They were being chased by these huge samurais but the tall ninja managed to escape as I held the Samurais off. Then I wake up."

Randy felt his mind blown. So he wasn't kidding when he said he had the same dreams as he.

"So now what?" Randy asked as Chiro merely shrugged.

"I don't really have a plan,"

Randy rolled his eyes.

"But," Chiro continued, ignoring the ninja's little gesture, "I have a feeling if I spend time with you, maybe I'll remember more,"

"You said you don't have memories of your childhood," Randy said with a raised eyebrow, "What DO you remember last?"

"Since I've shown you I have dual identities, it's only natural to tell you more about me. The both of me," Chiro rubbed his head then breathed calmly, "Well, to start with, All I remember was exploring the outskirts of Shuggazoom City when I found The Super Robot,"

"The what now?" Randy raised a brow.

"Super Robot, "Chiro repeated patiently, "It's a machine that I'll will explain later. Anyways, I gained the power to posses the Power Primate, awakened the robot monkeys sleeping inside, and became the Hyperforce's leader,"

"So, can you elaborate more about all of what you said? In the easy version?" Randy asked sheepishly, as Chiro laughed a little.

"In your case I guess, it meant my life changed and I had a purpose instead of aimlessly walking around doing nothing. The machine as I've said before is a robot I control with the robot monkeys I've awaken that helps us fight bad guys and such from outer space or wherever. Or, as you call it: the easy version? Think Power Rangers."

Randy couldn't help but 'ooh'ing in the moment then grinned, "This doesn't surprise me since I've fought many Robot Mcfist robots that are animals everyday. Not so Bruce by the way. So who are your Power Ranger Monkey team then? Does that make you the Red Ranger?"

Chiro looked confused for a moment.

"Technically, Im wearing orange," Chiro smiled then breathed out, "Well, in my team, we have my father figure Antauri: He's a black robot monkey that has always had my back, and my mentor. Then we have my best friend Sparx, he's a red robot monkey and is always the comedian. Then sweet and caring Nova, although she kicks butt the best. Then the ever smart guy, Gibson, another parent figure to me. Then finally, Otto. He's, ah, sort of like the kid brother I've always wanted."

"Wait, Sparx, Nova and Otto," Randy scratched his head, "Aren't those your siblings? They aren't monkeys,"

"Oh, Gibson made a human hologram on the watches they were wearing, to hide their true form," Chiro explained with a shrug, "They thought it be best to keep an eye out for me by being here disguised as my siblings and be students here,"

"Makes sense," Randy nodded, as Chiro made a face.

"Speaking of disguises," Chiro sat on his knees and faced the ninja with a frown, "Since you got to see me unmasked, it's only fair I get to see what you look like underneath."

Randy inwardly panicked then eyes shifted to the boy before him then gulped.

"Uuuh…"

For a moment, Chiro looked a little disappointed then sighed, "I'm sorry, that was rude of me to ask…"

Randy felt his stomach twist as he looked at the young boy's face then groaned.

"Alright, I'll show you. But please, I won't tell anyone of your secret dual life if you won't tell mine, agreed?"

"You have my word," Chiro promised with a sincere look.

Randy sighed silently then reached down to the edge of his mask but then eyes widen as he felt a hot sensation inside as he pulled out the Ninja nomicon glowing brightly and furiously as Randy glanced at Chiro, who looked shocked and a little dazed.

"Hold on a moment…and don't freak when I do this," Randy then immediately opened the book and gasped loudly as his body slack, eyes dilated and mouth agaped, Chiro panicking was the last thing he heard.

_Randy felt himself somersaulting down deep into the pages of the nomicon, head twisting around to see pictures of samurais and colors of red everywhere. Randy gulped as he was suddenly standing in front of a tree, an orange scarf tied around it as the tree suddenly illuminated words of wisdom._

**_'A ninja must know about time. Time is unpredictable and fluid. A ninja must know of time and how it is used.'_**

_"What the juice Nomicon?!" Randy exclaimed and looked around annoyed, "Can't you ever try and make sense for once?!"_

_Suddenly he felt a pain in his heart and looked down to see a sword sticking out of his chest and eyes widen as suddenly a shadow formed in front of him and whispered darkly._

_"Revenge…"_

* * *

**Oh no, what the juice? What is the Nomicon trying to tell Randy? Will we know more of Chiro's past? And will I ever stop asking YOU these questions? Find out next time on Orange Scarves! Please Read and review~!**


	6. The Call

_**Orange Scarves**_

**Summary:** Norrisville High gets a Japanese exchange student, and Randy feels something familiar about him. When fighting one of McFist's robots, in comes a new hero wearing an orange scarf like his own. Who is this guy? And why is the Nomicon always popping the name Chiro and bonds?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja or Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce GO! They belong to their **respective** owners.

* * *

**_'A ninja must know about time. Time is unpredictable and fluid. A ninja must know of time and how it is used.'_**

_"What the juice Nomicon?!" Randy exclaimed and looked around annoyed, "Can't you ever try and make sense for once?!"_

_Suddenly he felt a pain in his heart and looked down to see a sword sticking out of his chest and eyes widen as suddenly a shadow formed in front of him and whispered darkly._

_"Revenge…"_

_Randy's eyes widen as he saw a skeletal face, grinning madly as his laugh echoed around him. Randy suddenly felt his whole world go dark as the face shifted into an evil looking Chiro._

Chiro stared at the lifeless like ninja staring into space. He wondered what was wrong with him, until he saw the book he was holding open in the ninja's hand. Curiously, he looked over to him but frowned as he saw the book pages blank. The monkey leader sighed as he rubbed his head and looked a little baffled but then jumped when the ninja took in a deep breath and looked a little shaken.

"Uh, Mr. Ninja, sir?" Chiro placed a gentle hand on the other boy's shoulder but then gasped as the ninja slapped his hand away and scooted back, "W-what-"

"Smoke Bomb!" The ninja cried and slammed his bombs down and rushed out as the smoke was his ally and covered for him, ignoring the cries of Chiro.

Randy managed to reach for his locker, jump in, remove his mask and return back into Randy Cunningham. But Randy stayed inside the locker for a few more minutes, hearing running light footsteps past him calling for his name. Once the voice and steps faded into nothing, Randy jumped out of his locker and placed a hand over his heart.

He had to admit, never on his reading into the Nomicon that he'd experience death like pain like that, even if it really didn't happen outside of the book. If anything, he never had trouble like this before. Randy never felt so shaken in his life, and somehow the Ninja nomicon was hinting that sometime soon he was going to face death. Or somewhere close to it.

Randy walked out of the campus along and indulged into his inner thoughts.

_'Okay, so the Nomicon wants me to think about time. Does it mean the past? Now? The future? And does it have to do with Chiro? Is he really the short ninja in my dreams? Or is he tricking me? Hmmmm, that's the real question. Is Chiro and ally or the enemy?'_

Randy sighed as he reached the front door of his home and unlocked it, stepping inside and dumping his bag down.

"Mom? You in here?" Randy hollered as he scanned the house, then smiled tiredly, "Guess she's on her graveyard shift," He shrugged and slopped on the couch and turned on the TV.

Randy's mother was a nurse working full-time in the Norseville Hospital nearby the school, which explains why Randy was mostly home alone, being an only child as well. Nothing was said about his father, however, since it was a touchy subject around the Cunningham household. But Randy always somehow hated his unknown father, and placed in his mind that he was the true man of the house.

Suddenly, the phone rang, and Randy glanced up with a raised eyebrow. Lazily reaching for the phone, he flipped it up and placed it near his ear.

"Hello?" He greeted absentmindedly, flipping the channel and lowering the volume.

"_Dude, even if you mute the TV, I'll know you're just watching TV," _A male voice chuckled and Randy had to yelp in surprise and smile like a fool.

"Danny!" He spoke enthusiastically this time, "Man, how've you been?"

"_Same as always cousin," _The voice, Danny, said, "_Just deciding to call you up since it's been a while. You know I'm currently in Japan right?"_

Randy laughed, "Aw that's so cool! Is Sam or Tucker with you?"

"_Nah, they're still in Amity. I thought I could get away from the stress ya know?"_

"But why Japan though?"

_"Let's just say that there's someone here I'm visiting,"_

"So flirting with Japanese girls behind Sam's back?"

_"You know me so little 'cuz,"_

"So it's a dude then?"

Randy grinned as he heard his cousin splutter.

"What's his name?"

_"S-Shut up twerp!" _

Randy laughed out loud then sighed.

"Wish I could get away for a vacation.." Randy muttered as Danny laughed a little.

_"Maybe one day I'll take you somewhere," _Randy could feel the smile on his cousin through the phone but then heard a loud crash and a yell, _"Mikey!...Ugh, gotta go 'cuz. I'll call you again soon!"_

"Alright, buy me something in Japan!" Randy added as they exchanged goodbyes and hung up.

'_Man, it was convenient for Danny to call up and talk. I guess I needed that,' _Randy thought a little then smiled but then looked at his hands, '_Now to deal with the Chiro problem…'_

Randy glanced to his left to see a picture frame of Randy as a kid, with his arm brotherly around a tall boy but not as tall as Randy with black hair and baby blue eyes wearing a white shirt with red trims on his sleeves and a red logo, blue jeans and shoes. Touching the frame a bit, he smiled as he then got up and grabbed his mask, placing it on as he ninja'd up and escaped through the window, not realizing the picture frame dropped with a loud smash.

* * *

**Can you guess more of who Danny is? Haha a little cameo just to muse me. The winner who guesses gets a cookie :3 I dunno if I should consider this chapter a filler or whatnot. Oh well. Will Randy ever get around to talking to Chiro again? Find out next time on Orange Scarves! Please Read and review~!**


	7. The Confession

_**Orange Scarves**_

**Summary:** Norrisville High gets a Japanese exchange student, and Randy feels something familiar about him. When fighting one of McFist's robots, in comes a new hero wearing an orange scarf like his own. Who is this guy? And why is the Nomicon always popping the name Chiro and bonds?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja or Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce GO! They belong to their **respective** owners.

**A/n: **How is it I have three lovely reviews from Reid Phantom, Guest and SariSpy56 in one fall swoop? :3 I must be loved a lot. lol anyways, for your questions about the cameo of Danny. Well, to spoil you, there's a story of Danny in Japan and meeting this 'Mikey' :D See if you can spot it in my story folder. And yes, Guest, RandyxChiro goodness on the way ;) Enjoy.

* * *

'_Now to deal with the Chiro problem…'_

Was what Randy was determined to do.

Unfortunately, Randy was currently fighting off some McFist alligator robots through the park.

_'I guess I'll have to deal with Chiro later…'_ Randy thought with a grimace as he flipped from tree to tree as he looked down at the two alligator robots trying to chomp on him, "Hey scales, why don't you change your diets huh?"

He quickly reached for his ninja stars and threw them quickly then jumped down kicked their noses.

"NINJA KICKS!" He cried then reached for his swords then cried out a "NINJA SLASH!" As he cut the robot reptiles to pieces and jumped back as he watched them explode.

Randy sighed as he hid behind a tree and took his mask off then leaned against the tree and rested his eyes for a moment. When he opened his eyes, he was shocked to see the very green haired boy Otto looking innocently at him. Randy knew from Chiro's explanations that Otto was a robot monkey in disguise as a human being thanks to some watch that uses hologram projections.

Otto tilted his head and asked innocently, "So you're the ninja?"

Randy squinted his eyes a little then retorted back, "And you're really a robot monkey,"

The green haired teen frowned then giggled a little, "I guess Chiro must've told you, am I right?"

Randy nodded as the boy then switched something on his watch and suddenly the boy vanished and was replaced with a metallic green monkey with big puppy like black eyes.

"Wow," Randy mused a little but then paled and looked around, "I-Is Chiro-"

"He isn't here. It's only me…" Otto smiled then faltered a bit, "Chiro doesn't know you're the ninja huh?"

Wow, he's smart.

"H-How did you-"

"I can read your face. I'm not that stupid. Plus Chiro was telling us how he felt a little stupid for revealing himself to you when the ninja didn't. He's been looking around for you all day,"

Randy felt his stomach curl and twist in guilt.

"I think you should go look for him," Otto suggested with a sad tone, and Randy nodded.

"Where can I find him?" Randy asked questionably as Otto then pressed into his watch and was back with the human disguise.

Otto looked a little unsure but then tugged at Randy's sleeves and pulled him to follow. Randy looked a little perplexed but just the disguised monkey lead the way until they both reached some sort of grey house which had a dark old looking man with green eyes sitting on a rockin' chair with two familiar teens of pinkish red hair and blond. Randy was about to abort this little situation but it was too late as Otto greeted and wave to those people. The first to look up was the old man. If anything, he sort of is like a fatherly older version of Chiro, except he didn't have the blue eyes that held childishness and curiosity. Randy almost felt a little intimidated by this man. Sparx and Nova then turned to see Randy then eyes widen and a little bit of nervousness as Otto lead the other boy to them.

"Guys, you remember Randy don'tcha?" Otto grinned innocently as he tugged the taller boy next to him, Randy waving shyly.

"Uh, yes," Nova nodded, her pink eyes looking a little panicked and glanced at Sparx.

Randy raised a brow then glanced over to the dark one sitting still, then looked at Otto. The green haired boy got the look then turned to the elder.

"Antuari, he's here to see Chiro..."

The one called Antuari raised a brow then glanced at Randy in thought then nodded respectfully.

"He is upstairs in his 'room', so to speak" He spoke deeply, almost making Randy a little put out.

Almost as if the man knew who Randy was.

Otto nodded and lead Randy inside the house. When they got in, Randy's jaws immediately dropped at the sight of the room. It looked like one of those labs in the cartoons, those high-tech everything and bubbling chemicals in tubes everywhere. Wires here, wires there, god there was no place that there wasn't any touch of technology. For Randy, it looked like he was on a set of some creepy sci-fi movie. Randy blinked as he felt Otto poke him and looked at the now robot monkey.

"Just follow the stairs and look at the door on your left. There you'll find Chiro."

Randy was about to thank the monkey but Otto was already gone. He shook his head and the ninja made his way up the steps as instructed then faced the door on his left and tilted his head. It was a reddish brown door with the name 'Chiro' written in Orange, and Randy stepped closer and knocked gently on the door.

"C-Chiro..." He whispered quietly, pressing his ear on the door, "I-It's Randy, from school, c-can I come in?"

It was silent for a moment, but Randy continued anyways.

"I-I have to...talk to you. Apologize for something that I totally should've told you. A-and I was just-"

Suddenly, he paused as he thought he heard something on the other side of the door. Using his ninja hearing, he heard soft sniffling noises and felt his body freeze and eyes widening. Was Chiro crying? But why? Was he hurt?

_Chiro..._

Randy thoughts shut down as his body went into autopilot and immediately reached for the doorknob and twisted it sharply, opening the door wide and felt his heart shatter.

"Chiro..."

Looking up, Chiro was on his knees, hand clenched on his shirt as if gripping the chest area where his heart was, tears falling down his face looking hurt, humiliated and from what Randy thought was heartbreak. Feeling his mind back once again, he gently knelt down and pulled Chiro in a loving embrace and nuzzling his head into the shorter boy's shoulder. Randy felt Chiro stiffen, and goes unnoticed on the blush on Chiro's cheeks.

"R...randy?" Chiro hiccuped, sniffling more as he leaned into the embrace with an unknown familiarity.

"I'm sorry," Randy's voice spoke, but he knew it's not his own words, "I never want to lose you again..."

Chiro looked confused and moved back to face the taller teen.

"W-What?"

Randy smiled a little, his eyes in a daze as if dreaming.

"I should've told you before...I am the ninja..."

* * *

**What will Chiro's reaction be? Will Randy and Chiro FINALLY kiss and make up? What of the monkeys? What of Howard? *le gasp* Howard! Ohhhh my glooooob. Drama Bomb! Find out next time on Orange Scarves! Please Read and review~!**


	8. The Secret

_**Orange Scarves**_

**Summary:** Norrisville High gets a Japanese exchange student, and Randy feels something familiar about him. When fighting one of McFist's robots, in comes a new hero wearing an orange scarf like his own. Who is this guy? And why is the Nomicon always popping the name Chiro and bonds?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja or Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce GO! They belong to their **respective** owners.

**A/n: **I'm gonna tell you now, a lot is going to happen fast (yeah, like all my stories *coughadragonandhisinventorco ugh*) But rest assured it'll make sense. Also, a lot of slashy fluffiness to come on this chapter. I also wanted to ask, do you still want me to add Danny into the crossover mix? If so, that'll mean it's gonna mix in the timeline of Kappa Phantom. If not, then he's just gonna cameo in filler chapters :) Enjoy.

* * *

"I should've told you before...I am the ninja..."

Chiro looked suprised and relieved as he suddenly leaned over and pressed his lips softly into Randy's, who's eyes widen comically and fell backwards in shock, bringing Chiro down on top of him. What the juice? Randy thought, this boy just kissed me?!

The shorter boy looked at him knowingly then grinned.

"I knew it had to be you..."

Randy gaped a bit then spulttered in shock and a little peeved.

"You knew?! Then why the honkin' juice did you make me say it?"

"I just wanted you to say it..." Chiro turned serious and sad as he laid down on Randy's chest, hearing the quicken pace of the taller boy's heart, "I wanted you to say it so I know it's all real. And not another dream,"

Randy gulped a little with a blush, feeling the closeness of the boy before him and awkwardly wrapped his arms around the shorter boy and held him close. Thinking on it now, somewhere in his mind, he knew the Nomicon was right yet again. It felt like the right moment to tell Chiro about him being the ninja or the fact that the kiss Chiro planted on him was too good. Randy used on hand to reach up and touch his lips once more, confusion etched on his face then looked down at the mass of black hair then eyes soften. His very first kiss, lost to this new boy here. Technically, they have met before (if you count the dreams of your theoretical past life), so it made sense why this situation wasn't as awkward as it should be.

"Hey..."

Chiro looked up a little as he heard Randy whisper, blinking sleepily up at him, "Nnngh?"

Randy felt his mind turn into goo again at the adorable reaction and muttered 'Too cute' and leaned down to kiss Chiro chastely, as the short by blushed but managed to kiss back gently. What the boys didn't realize, as they had their romantic kiss on the floor, five monkeys silently awe'd and watched as their leader was finally happy.

The next weeks went by a little too fast. Randy wouldn't call themselves boyfriends, because the tiltle wasn't as strong enough as how they felt for each other. Lovers, was the closest thing, but then again, Randy can't think up another word for themselves (Although Nova and Antuari keeps saying their are 'bonded and 'soulmates' so Randy will go with those). After all, they were both lovers in their past, so it was easy to accept this weird relationship. And they've both had their share with the weirdness (Randy loves to call it the Bruce'in fruit looped moments).

Now knowing of their dual identities, they both scheduled each other to have all the classes together and also fight the Mcfist robots and other strange monsters as the Ninja and his new partner. It also meant Randy managed to persuade (well, coaxing him with little cuddles and such) Chiro into skipping some classes to have a little R&R. But at the same time as that, Chiro managed to get Randy to study more and reach beyond a C and many of his Fs (Chiro used his puppy eyes on Randy to do this, and a little sweet kisses too to butter his taller boyfriend up). Randy got to know all the robot monkeys, and got into their good graces (especially Antuari), and sometimes they'd help out the ninja and their leader in heavy yet unimportant battles. Although Chiro and Randy kept their relationship a secret in school, they were very open to their affections when they'd ninja up.

And eventually, Howard noticed.

"Cunningham, we need to talk..."

Randy glanced up at his best friend then looked at Chiro with a look, as the shorter boy nodded and went to catch up with his little 'brother' Otto. Randy turned back to Howard with a small grin.

"What's up buddy?"

"Don't you 'what's up buddy' me," Howard huffed and crossed his arms, "What's with you and that new kid now huh? You replacing me already?"

Randy's eyes widen and shook his head, "Don't be ridiculous Howard! You're still my best friend it's just...Chiro still needs help around the school you know?"

Howard narrowed his eyes, "It's almost been half a month Cunningham, I'm sure the dude is smart enough to get around by himself. And since when were you paired up with that strange other ninja kid huh? Did you find out who he really is?"

Randy had kept Chiro's other identity from Howard ever since, and he wasn't planning on telling him now.

"He just helps me in tight spots along with his monkey crew, no big whomp," Randy waved his fat friend off with a frown, "And well, I'm tired of always being alone in cleaning up the mess,"

"I help too!"

"Yeah, running away and hiding isn't exactly helping," Randy grinned while rolling his eyes, but Howard wasn't laughing.

"Cunningham, I know something fishy is going on, just like when I found out you were the ninja. I will find out what you're hiding from me again!" And with that said, Howard grabbed his books and bag and walked out, leaving Randy into his thoughts.

As that was happening, Chiro was waiting outside the boys bathroom for Otto and idly reading his little book until a camera was shoved into his face and stared into the pretty face of the school's Gossip Queen, Heidi Wienerman, smiling at him excitedly.

"I know your little secret Chiro..."

* * *

**What secret is Heidi talking about? Will Chiro break into pressure? Will Howard get to the bottom of finding out the truth? Randy and Chiro are officially (and semi-secretly) together, but how long with that last? Find out next time on Orange Scarves! Please Read and review~!**


	9. The Captured

_**Orange Scarves**_

**Summary:** Norrisville High gets a Japanese exchange student, and Randy feels something familiar about him. When fighting one of McFist's robots, in comes a new hero wearing an orange scarf like his own. Who is this guy? And why is the Nomicon always popping the name Chiro and bonds?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja or Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce GO! They belong to their **respective** owners.

**A/n: **Thanks a bunch guys for the reviews, you seriously are the cheese! :D You guys made my day actually (and I'm currently at work too ;)) Anyways the following people reviewed and I'll answer them :) To SariSpy56, you will see in this chapter ;) And I'll give ya a hint, it has definitely something to do with Randy lol. To dinka1206, hey first timer eh? Glad you love the story my friend, it's my fave crossover pair I'm trying to trend out (along with many other x-over pairs). And Guest, honey, in my story they are 14/15, I think they're a little young to have sex *sweatdrop* Well at least to me they seem too young, but I'll try though maybe in future chapters. But I will place in a little heavy kissing and such, going for their physical relationship slow like. But again, maybe when I age them up in future chapters or something then maybe *nodsnodsnods* Anyways, enjoy the story~

* * *

"I know your little secret Chiro..."

The short boy raised a brow at the older girl before him.

"Uh, what secret?"

Heidi smirked a little then giggled, "Oh Chiro, you know what I'm talking about," The girl then faced her camera to herself and smiled prettily, "What's up Norseville High, this is your girl Heidi here having a live interview with the half of the first gay couple of Norseville history-"

"Woah, woah, woah…what now?" Chiro blinked as Heidi turned to him.

"Well yeah, I mean, we've had Intel that you and Andy are sneaking around and holding hands, and believe me, I know romance when I see it,"

Chiro blushed a little and scratched his cheek then blinked, "Hold on, his name is Randy,"

"W'ever," Heidi shrugged then smiled, holding the camera in front of Chiro, "Now tell us, how does it feel to be in such a cute yaoi relationship?"

"Yaoi?" Chiro tilted his head in confusion, "What's that?"

Heidi rolled her eyes, "It means you're gay. Gosh, and you're Japanese aren'tcha?"

"That word isn't familiar to me though," Chiro pointed out, "Besides, I'm only half Japanese,"

"W'ever," Heidi sighed then looked to her left and smiled coyly as she spotted Randy walking over, "Well, well, well, the other half of the couple has arrived,"

Randy looked a little puzzled when he spotted a freaked Chiro looking at him and Heidi giggling happily with her hat camera of hers, were the two friends or something?

"Oh good Sandy, you're here," Heidi exclaimed happily as Chiro immediately glued himself next to Randy in relief.

"Randy, again, my name is Randy," The taller boy rolled his eyes tiredly, "Known you my whole life ya know,"

"Anyways, since you're here, you can answer my question because you're boyfriend isn't much of a talker," Heidi smiled cutely.

Randy blushed brightly then hissed a bit, "H-How did you-"

There was no point denying it. Heidi knows it when she knows it.

"A gossip girl always knows her deets. Plus, I would never tell you how I know," Heidi faced her camera to the shellshocked Randy, "So answer me this Andy-" Randy sighed as she messed up his name again, "How did you two get together?"

Before Randy could say anything, a loud roar was heard and the three turned to see Bash and his rough posse behind him looking mighty pissed.

"There they are! Get 'Em!" Bash yelled as the whole boys charged at them.

Heidi sighed, not effected, but Randy grabbed Chiro's hand and both of them ran for their lives. Randy panted as he couldn't drag a tired Chiro around as they were being chased by the biggest bullies in the school. Using his ninja reflexes, Randy used his arm to pick Chiro's legs up and carry him bridal style, speeded up ahead of the huge jocks and swiftly moved inside the janitor's dark closet and locked the door. Chiro looked up at his boyfriend in confusion, but Randy raised his finger to keep him quiet, holding him close as they listened outside of the door. Footsteps were heard yelling voices echoed, but after a few minutes faded in nothingness. Randy sighed in relief then looked down at the younger boy then grinned.

"I think they're gone," Randy whispered as Chiro nodded.

"Should we….go out now?" Chiro asked quietly, and Randy smirked a little.

"Not before I do this…"

Chiro looked a little confused but blushed as Randy cupped Chiro's cheek and leaned down and planted a soft kiss onto his lips. The young monkey team leader finally closed his eyes and moved into the kiss shyly, but Randy felt it, smiled against the younger boy's lips, and playfully kissed deeper. Chiro gasped in surprise at the sudden move, feeling the wetness of the kiss. Wait wetness? Ah right, Randy was using tongue now to lick his lower lip.

_Focus Chiro, focu-ohhh my…_

Chrio blushed brightly, eyes snapping open a little. Apparently during his dazed thoughts Randy somehow prodded his tongue inside of his mouth and playing with Chiro's own, and Chiro realizing he was moaning in delight.

Has Randy been this good of a kisser?

Even Jin May never kissed this way. Then again, she was a robot.

And...were those hands rubbing his sides?

Randy broke the kiss first, smiling big as Chiro was breathing softly, eyes widen and clouded and a blush adored his cheeks.

"That...was so bruce," Randy chuckled and brushed some hair out of Chiro's eyes, "And, I think I'm about to do it again..."

Randy dipped Chiro down a little as the young boy squeaked and wrapped his arms around Randy's neck so he wouldn't fall and braced himself for another searing kiss, letting out a sigh of bliss as Randy (literally to Chiro) kiss the living daylights out of him. Suddenly the door burst open and Randy accidentally dropped Chiro to the ground and stared into the eyes of his shocked and a little digusted best friend, Howard.

"U-Uh, H-Howard, buddy," Randy stuttered out as Chiro sat up and rubbed his back a little with a wince.

"I knew it..." Howard folded his arms and nodded his head to Chiro standing up, "You went gay for the new kid,"

"How did you even know I'm in here?" Randy shifted the conversation, hoping to ease the angry betrayed look on Howard's face.

"You were gone for over an hour, so I went looking around,"

Randy felt a little embarrassed. He and Chiro kissed that long?

"Stop smiling like that Cunningham, it's creepy,"

Randy stopped smiling, he didn't realizing his was grinning like he won the lottery. Then again, kissing the cutest guy on the planet for an hour straight. That's just the honkin' bruce!

"Anyways," Howard sighed, "You don't think I'd find out about you and newbie here? I am the brother of the Gossip Girl after all,"

Randy rubbed his head guilty and sighed, "So you're hating me now huh? For being gay?"

Howard blinked then laughed out loud then slapped Randy's back playfully, Chiro watching silently.

"Are you kidding me Cunningham? How long have you known me?!"

Randy blinked in surprise then blurted out, "Ever since in diaper days?"

"Exactly," Howard wagged his finger then poked Randy, "I mean, it's weird, but you're my best friend Cunningham. No matter if you start liking dudes or you do stupid things. I've still got your back and everything,"

Randy smiled widely at his friends words and immediately hugged the fat boy.

"You are so the cheese man! I was scared you weren't gonna be my friend anymore!"

"Ah bup bup!" Howard pushed Randy off then smirked teasingly, "Don't get me gay now too ya hear? I still like chicks,"

"Especially Debby Kang?" Randy grinned then laughed with Howard as they started to do their secret bro handshake.

To Chiro, it looked like some cheesy hip-hop dance move then rolled his eyes, but smiled none-the-less. Norseville High just got more interesting.

* * *

**So Howard finds out, but will the comraderie last? And will Heidi come back to hound on the couple? And will Bash and those guys ever fidn them again and try to beat them up? Find out next time on Orange Scarves! Please Read and review~!**


	10. The Date

_**Orange Scarves**_

**Summary:** Norrisville High gets a Japanese exchange student, and Randy feels something familiar about him. When fighting one of McFist's robots, in comes a new hero wearing an orange scarf like his own. Who is this guy? And why is the Nomicon always popping the name Chiro and bonds?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja or Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce GO! They belong to their **respective** owners.

**A/n: Cuteness alert up ahead. I'm such a bad person *goes cries in the corner***

* * *

"You know, I think we should totally try it out..."

Chiro raised a brow as he laid back into Randy's bed, staring with a stoic look as his taller boyfriend straddled his stomach.

"Try what exactly?"

Randy hummed cheekily as he idly shifted, making Chiro whine a little as Randy gave a large knowing grin.

"You know, filming…"

Chiro blinked as he propped his elbows up a bit then stare at the boy incredulously.

"You're joking right?"

It has been two weeks more after Howard found out about them, and Chiro idly confessed of his other identity (No one could resist Randy's puppy pout and cute eyes). Howard promised that, like keeping Randy's secret, he won't tell Chiro's either. But he didn't appreciate the two ninjas making out in front of him. Randy stated jokingly that he didn't want Howard or anyone else see his mad kissing skills with Chiro, which caused his fat friend to gag in mock disgust. So far during then, Heidi wasn't giving up on exposing Randy and Chiro's relationship, which Howard announced to everyone in Norseville High that they aren't together and Heidi was an delusional fangirl (Howard suffered a lot of his sister's wrath after that, making her the laughing stock of the school; but Randy was thankful of his best friend). Bash and his gang ceased after that as well, much to the relief of Randy.

And now here the two of them are, fooling around in Randy's room (Randy's mother was on duty again).

"You want to film us...kissing?" Chiro repeated once more with a 'Are you kidding me?' look as Randy was busy nuzzling his nose into Chiro's cheek cutely.

"And maybe a little further?" Randy laughed a bit and kissed the underside of Chiro's ear, grinning as he heard his smaller boyfriend stifle a moan.

"Randy, you're horrible," Chiro whispered as he tilted his head back, closing his eyes as Randy peppered more sweet kissing on Chiro's neck.

"I know," Randy chuckled and leaned over and kissed Chiro sweetly, feeling light-headed as he felt his boyfriend kiss back and moan softly.

By the juice, he'd never get tired of kissing this boy. This is probably the only time Chiro would let loose and be the cutely shy but eager teenager. Usually, in school when Randy was feeling cheeky, Chiro would hit his head and scold him like no tomorrow. Or during their fights against Mcfists robots or shanked monsters, Randy would sneak a kiss or two and Chiro would fluster and kick him, especially if the Robot Monkeys were around. But right now, Randy was happy. He got to make out with his cute ninja partner. In all honesty, Randy may have never had a girlfriend or kissed anyone before, but with Chiro, it was perfection and he learned from sappy romance movies and such.

Randy stopped the heavy kissing and glanced down at Chiro, who was catching his breath and his face deliciously pink and warm.

"We should go on a date," Randy smiled at his own declaration, as Chiro opened one eye.

"A date?"

Randy nodded excitedly, as he laid to Chiro's side and snuggled into him.

"Sure!" Randy whispered with a bright smile, wrapping his arms around Chiro's waist and pulling him close, "Like what all couples do. Go to the movies, eat somewhere, go to the beach or to the park and see the stars and stuff?"

Chiro hummed a little with a look saying he was unsure of Randy's idea, but keep silent as Randy's hand went under his shirt and rubbed his stomach lovingly, and kissing his ear gently.

God, Randy knows his weaknesses.

"Randy…" Chiro warned a little as Randy tickled his stomach innocently.

"Please Chi?" Randy begged in his best cute childish voice, giving a slow soft bite under Chiro's ear as the younger boy gasped.

"F-Fine," He groaned in defeat as Randy sat up quickly and smiled happily in triumph.

"Thank you~" Randy whistled then got up from the bed and walked up to his closet to change as Chiro closed his eyes and breathed.

The little sneak.

Randy was definitely going to drive him up the wall very soon.

Three hours later, the two were seen in some sort of quiet park, walking hand in hand together as Randy talked on and on, and Chiro listened fondly to his boyfriend's tales of being the Ninja and what crazed up schemes he and Howard did before Chiro arrived. This was nice, Chiro thought. At first, he thought it'd be an awkward kind of date, but actually, the Asian boy liked it. A whole lot. It was never boring, and Chiro had loads to talk about with the taller boy. They fed ducks (well, Randy got chased by the mother ducks after he picked up a baby duckling), played around childishly in the playground, and got to eat ice cream.

Chiro smiled, it was the perfect first date.

"See? Isn't this great?" Randy stopped them to a romantic like bridge, flowers hanging around it and paper laterns hanging above them, "And you thought it was going to be a disaster,"

Chiro laughed a little and smiled sheepishly, "Fine, I enjoyed myself Randy,"

The purple haired boy then held both of Chiro's hands and leaned down and kissed the top of his head.

"I'll always remember this first date…"

Suddenly, a camera flash was heard, blinding Chiro a little and Randy shook his head as he glanced over to his side and gaped. Oh wonk, it's Heidi

"Got'cha now boys,"

* * *

**Oh god, what now? Has Heidi won? Will everyone know the truth? And how are Randy and Chiro gonna fix this? Find out next time on Orange Scarves! Please Read and review~!**


	11. The Attack

_**Orange Scarves**_

**Summary:** Norrisville High gets a Japanese exchange student, and Randy feels something familiar about him. When fighting one of McFist's robots, in comes a new hero wearing an orange scarf like his own. Who is this guy? And why is the Nomicon always popping the name Chiro and bonds?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja or Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce GO! They belong to their **respective** owners.

**A/n: **Won't be doing this story and my other works for a while since it's the Holidays and I'll be spending time with my family. But I will continue probably after December or such. Although I'll try to update when I have the time (maybe during my sleeping hours) since this Thursday I'll leave for Hong Kong Disneyland (it's my first time too :D). Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Also, thank you the reviews of DragonLord-fizzbane, winx NINJA CLUB and Guest :D You guys rock!

* * *

"Got'cha now boys,"

Randy frowned deeply as Heidi giggled and soon she dashed off with her camera, screaming in victory. Randy acted quickly and set up his ninja swords and placed on the mask.

"Randy..." Chiro stepped up but Randy glanced at him with a look.

"Chiro, stay here," Randy ordered softly as he then jumped into the trees and followed Heidi's trail.

Chiro wanted to say that Randy should forget about Heidi, it didn't matter if she was trying to expose their relationship status, but sighed as he leaned back into the railings of the bridge, sort of disappointed that their date was cut short.

Again.

And Randy ninja'd up once more over nothing.

He closed his eyes for a moment but then blinked as he heard heavy robotic foosteps and opened his eyes as quick as a hawk and flipped backwards gracefully as a robo-ape smashed into the place where Chiro once stood. Chiro suddenly went hiding into a tree, only to come out in his battle costume and raised his fists ready for battle. He quickly dodged left then right then ducked down, avoiding the on-going attacks by the primate machine as Chiro was planning his next move inside his head.

'_Quick Chi, think, what would Randy do?' _Chiro thought as he backflipped twice and landed beyond the trees. He quickly pressed into his watch and whispered.

"This is Chiro to home base, come in Robot Monkey Team!"

Chiro blinked as he heard static at the other end and pressed his watch again.

"This is Leader Chiro, report!"

He was paling fast, heart beating fast as there was no reply.

"Antauri! Gibson! Otto! Nova! Sparx! Anyone?!"

Suddenly, Chiro's eyes widen as he felt a jolt of pain on his back and felt his whole work darken as his mind shut down and his body slacked to the ground hard. When it seemed the Asian wasn't moving, a short muscled man by the name of Mcfist and his smart assistant, Viceroy, walked over the the fallen hero with smirks.

"I told you we'd get the little partner of the Ninja," Viceroy giggled as his robo-ape picked the unconcious Chiro up.

"Let's bring him back to the lab and his little monkey family too," Mcfist smirked in glee, as Viceroy nodded with excitement and led his robo-ape back into the truck as Hannibal smirked, "We've got your weakness ninja, now for phase two,"

Randy sighed as he lost track of Heidi and placed himself down onto a rock, and rubbing his temple in frustration. Soon, the whole school would know about his and Chiro's relationship. Not that he minded honestly (Because he wanted everyone to know Chiro was his, heck, he'd scream that declaration on the school rooftops), but he was scared that Chiro wouldn't like the attention or worse, Bash and his gang would constantly try to hurt Chiro. Randy, of course, could handle himself since he's used to it, but what about his boyfriend? Chiro was strong, but he was still small and new to the Norseville school life.

As Randy was still in his thoughts, he didn't notice a pretty girl standing behind him with a raised weapon.

But his ninja senses kicked in just in time.

"NINJA JUMP!"

Randy jumped up high and landed behind the assassin of his and raised his sword to her neck.

"Who are you? And why are you trying to kill me?!" He whispered deadly with a serious look, so uncharacteristic of him.

But then again, his date was Chiro was ruined. Wouldn't you be angry too?

Randy took a closer look at the girl. Pale skin, green eyes, pink hair in pigtails and...

'_Her skin is so cold and hard...which means she's a-'_

Robot.

Randy's eyes widen as he felt mechanical arms wrapped around his torso and squeezed tightly the life out of him as the girl's head turned back creepily at him with a heated gaze.

"You stole something from me ninja..." She hissed robotically, but she sounded a little human as well.

What the juice? What did he steal from her?

Randy could process what was happening as he was then thrown into a tree ten times and thrown back into the hard ground. Coughing and holding onto his stomach, the ninja glanced up weakly at the innocent looking robot girl smiling evilly at him.

"No one takes Chiro away from me, especially not some dressed human warrior,"

Randy's eyes widen and was about to up and attack but then felt his body numb and felt his eyes grow heavy.

'_G-Gah t-this is so not b-bruce...w-what is this?...'_

"Sweet Nightmares boyfriend stealer..."

And Randy was out like a light.

* * *

**Who is this chick? What are Hannibal and Viceroy upto? And what happened to the Monkeys? And will these heroes be saved? Find out next time on Orange Scarves! Please Read and review~! Oh, and Merry Chirstmas, enjoy the holidays ;)**


	12. Happy New Year!

_**Orange Scarves**_

**Summary:** Norrisville High gets a Japanese exchange student, and Randy feels something familiar about him. When fighting one of McFist's robots, in comes a new hero wearing an orange scarf like his own. Who is this guy? And why is the Nomicon always popping the name Chiro and bonds?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja or Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce GO! They belong to their **respective** owners.

**A/n: **I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! And ready to kick off the New Year's by updating every frickin' story I have in my Arsenal...hehe...Arsenal. Anyways, to kick off the chapter, we continue off from the last chapter, it's short, but I have added bonus scene at the end. Happy New Year everyone!

* * *

Randy groaned a little as he blinked his eyes opened and stared at his surroundings.

"U-Ugh...where...where am I?"

"In my layer Ninja..."

Randy's eyes snapped fully open as he stared across the room to spot the pink haired robot girl smirking at him, and holding some sort of lasers in her hands.

"Who are you?! Why are you doing this?!" Randy shouted at the girl, trying to break free from his bonds. Apparently his wrists and ankles were clammed with metal cuffs and Randy had to roll his eyes. Could the bad guys be anymore pervy?

"I am Jin May, and I am Chiro's girlfriend,"

"His girlfriend?!" Randy exclaimed, then felt a wave of possession and jealously, _'Chi, I am so getting you later...'_

Jin May nodded seriously then pressed a button as suddenly, McFist and Viceroy stepped in, with six Robo-Gorillas carrying a sleeping Chiro and the Super Robot Monkeys.

"CHIRO!" Randy yelled out as he tried once ore frantically to free himself.

Jin May ignored him and turned to the two men with a smirk, "I have your 'ninja', now the other part of our deal..."

"Of course, VICEROY!" Mcfist snapped his fingers as the dark scientist beside him commanded the bigger metal primates to throw Chiro and his team in Jin May's already prepared cage.

"Thank you," The pink haired robot smiled innocently as she immediately released the ninja and pushed him to the robo-apes, "And it is a pleasure doing business with you Hannibal,"

"Finally," The short man laughed in glee, "We finally have the ninja!"

Chiro's eyes suddenly opened as he quickly kicked the cage door open and flipped a button on his watch as the Monkey Team all got up and in their battle positions.

"W-What?!" McFist yelled in surprise as Jin May giggled then leaped up and kicked the robo-apes away from the Ninja, "What's going on here?!"

"We've set you up Hannibal," Chiro grinned cheekily then faced Jin May with a wink, "Thanks for the help by the way,"

"You bet Chiro," Jin May blushed then giggled as she looked at Randy, who was confused and a hella shocked, "No hard feelings right?"

"Daaah...buwahhh...huh?" Randy blinked at the sudden random change of scene as he looked from Chiro, to everyone else then waved his hands around and screamed, "What the juice is happening?!"

"You've always wanted to catch McFist once and for all, so I've set this up~" Chiro explained happily with a look of innocence then grinned, "So I asked an old friend of mine, Jin May, to help with the scheme. To fool Hannibal into getting you, then ambush him...so...ta-da~"

"And I'm not really his girlfriend," Jin May smiled teasingly, "We're just good friends,"

"Okay...I did not see this coming..." Randy admitted as the Robot Monkeys tied McFist, Viceroy and the robo-apes up, "So, So let me get this straight...everything was plan, from the very beginning?!"

"Well, the Heidi bit wasn't included," Chiro scratched his head a little then walked up to his ninja with a grin, "But at least we can continue on our date now..."

Randy let out a sigh of relief then grinned, bringing his boyfriend close and kissed his lip softly then rubbed noses with him.

"You rock babe,"

**-SPECIAL BONUS PART-**

Chiro, dressed in his normal attire, stared at his boyfriend in shock then folded his arms with a scolding look.

"Randy...you're joking right?"

Randy grinned, also dressed in his normal attire, raised his hands in a 'ta-da!' fashion and presented Chiro a candlelit dinner for two, and beside it...a bed full of rosepetals and a camera nearby.

"Who's joking?" Randy giggled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and pecked his lips happily, "Can't I do a little something for our first New Year's celebration together?"

Chiro rolled his eyes then leaned up and kissed Randy's cheek with a smile, "Yeah, but this is a little...too much isn't it? And we're only fourteen..."

"But-but..." Randy pouted a little, eyes widen in a puppy like fashion as Chiro sighed in defeat.

"Why do you always make that face?"

Randy grinned and kissed his boyfriend's cheek then wiggled his eyebrows mischievously.

"Because you love me, and always give what I want babe," Randy then smiled softly as he heard his watch alarm and kissed Chiro softly on the lips, and whispered lovingly, "Happy New Year Chi..."

Chiro blushed cutely then nuzzled his face into Randy's chest and replied back extra lovingly, "Happy New Year Randy...and I love you so much..."

Randy felt his face stretch in a wide grin, as he carefully picked up his boyfriend bridal style and walked towards the bed.

"W-What about dinner?" Chiro yelped as he held onto his boyfriend with an embarrassed shy look, and Randy chuckled.

"Screw dinner, make-out time now please~"

* * *

**Haha so like it? Love it? Thanks for reading Orange Scarves so far, and hope to keep writing more for next year! Please Read and review~! Happy New Year guys!**


End file.
